


The portrait.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cliches Galore, F/M, Horniness, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki-centric, Maids, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Quickies, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Warning: Loki, horny loki, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the day when Loki was still young and horny, he spies on a maid who in turn catches him wanking off..then they fuck. The usual!<br/>I'm meant to be finishing lilac wine off but it's a hot mess of emotion and I just like writing smut. So I keep throwing little one shots out. I do what I want!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The portrait.

"Oh but Thor is handsome. The most handsome in the nine." The shrill giggling voices drew Loki's attention and he found himself sneaking up to listen in on their girlish chatter. Three palace servants stood about, hands on hips obviously thinking their conversation was unheard.  
"Aye! His eyes are so blue..like cornflowers." Loki noticed that although two of them sighed the one with chestnut hair seemed unaffected by their talk and scuffed her slippers looking bored.  
"Why are you looking so dour Helena? Have you got the dark one on your mind?"  
The one called Helena seemed to pay them no mind and walked off.  
'Interesting.' thought Loki and he set off to follow her but a decent way behind.

He watched her doing the mundane tasks required of palace maids. She was a sweet looking thing, all curves and smiles. He was thankful of the cloaking spell his mother had taught him as it allowed him to trail her all over the palace without her suspecting a thing. As she took a basket of fresh linen up to his rooms he watched her arse swaying with each step, the familiar pull of desire made him long to touch it.  
She packed away his linen and watered his plants, every task seemed to have her bending over and Loki felt himself growing hard. It had been a good while since his last maid, he liked to think he was above his urges but everyone once in a while the thought of a woman's warmth would keep him awake at night and have him palming his cock till he had to bite his lips and swallow his groans of satisfaction. Once or twice he had visited the tents and taverns seeking a wench and a couple of occasions had him taking a maid as he found her. His cock was painfully hard now and he knew as soon as she left he'd have it out of his breeches and in his hands.  
What she did next really took his breath away.

The painting wasn't as large as the one in the hall but it was still reasonably life sized.  
It was a portrait of himself in his full regalia with his helmet. He wasn't particularly fond of it but it was a gift so he had it hung in his room. She stepped closer to it and softly drew her finger down the portraits face, Loki watched as she stroked the thigh and ran her fingers over the area of his crotch.  
He found it oddly touching.  
"My King." she whispered and pressed her lips to the painted lips.  
She let her eyes run over the portraits form and then as though she was aware of being watched she darted to the doors and left Loki stood there in disbelief.

He wasted no time in pulling his cock out. Standing there he stroked his shaft with his eyes closed in concentration. "My sweet maid..I will reward you with my seed."  
he was so turned on he didn't hear her returning to the rooms with a basket of fruit.  
Now it was Helena's turn to watch in disbelief as the younger prince took himself in hand.  
"Helena your quim is exquisite."  
She dropped the fruit basket in shock when he uttered her name. Loki span round horrified at being discovered during such a vulnerable moment and there she was with her hand over her mouth and eyes wide as she drank in the sight of his cock.  
"I'm so sorry my liege." she blurted out.  
Loki felt his cheeks burning and pulled at the breeches to conceal his cock.  
The shame burned him to his core.  
Quickly she picked up the fruit and placed the basket back on the nearest table.  
"I saw you.." Loki managed to say "..with my painting."  
She dropped her head not knowing what to say.

Helena wasn't much of a liar. She was however smart enough to know when to take a risk. Tonight was the night to take perhaps the biggest risk of her life.  
It was her name he'd spoken she was sure of it.  
"The painting doesn't do you justice."  
She walked over to him and drew her fingers down his heated cheek, across his lower lip. Their eyes met, each full of lust. Her fingers stroked his thigh and then she had him in her hand. Slowly she stroked his length back to full staff and then he was upon her. He placed her on the small table and spread her thighs. His fingers tugged her undergarments to one side and he pressed the head of his cock up against her entrance.  
"Have you lain with a man before?" he asked. Her cunt felt divine as he rubbed against her clit.  
"Once." she whimpered and then he was in her in one slick thrust.

She leaned back on the table, it wobbled as though it would break but still he rutted her hard and fast.  
"Such a pretty little quim." he growled.  
"Is my quim exquisite enough for your princely cock?" she gave a soft laugh when he slammed into her a little rougher making her tits jiggle.  
"Oh yes, give me it all! I need all of you my King."  
Loki did love a woman who was a tease.  
She rubbed her clit in fast little circles while he fucked her and found herself coming apart, he fucked her through her bliss and leaned in so he could finally kiss her pink plump lips.  
She tasted like spiced mint sweets and he soon found himself cumming inside her with a velocity that made his knees go weak and had him digging his fingers into her thighs.

Helena had just finished fixing her gown when she felt the large hand grab at her backside. His tall figure pressed against her and she trembled.  
"I am far from done with you..go get in my bed." he purred.  
Smirking, Helena did just that.

How could a girl refuse her King?


End file.
